A strange squid...
=Intro= Hello. I am a boy who loves to play Minecraft. I made this creepypasta for fun. So please note that this is all fake. =The pasta= Hello! So I just got Minecraft java edition today! I've always wanted it. So, I started a new survival world. There was no cave, village, or tree in sight. Just extremely flat plains. I didn't get a screenshot because I thought it was just a bad seed, not a glitch. I saw water around me. So, I gathered up dirt until the island was completely bare stone. Before drowning in the water that has now flowed in to where the dirt was, I piled up and built a bridge to the middle of nowhere. I had a plan to still get a successful survival world. But right as I thought of it and went exploring for a shipwreck for a sapling... I came across another continent. This one was lush and green, with villages strangely everywhere. Never seen anything like it. So, I go in, and use a bed. It's night. I sleep, then wake up. Nothing creepy there. But, I go to the river next to it... I hear a weird screeching sound combined with that really creepy cave noise. What's going on? I look in the river and see a yellow blob swimming in it. It literally swam to the bottom and dug up animals. It ate the dirt, but put the animals outside of the river to breathe. Before it saw me, I darted away towards the village. It must have heard me! I look behind me, and the air is yellow with something yellow in the background. I shut the door to my house and it comes to it. It starts to have a defined shape. A squid??? Yup. A yellow squid. Then, it started coming in through the windows in the Minecraft oak door. What was I going to do? I grabbed my shovel and, where it was not looking, dug. I replaced the floor so it would not follow me down. I crafted a nice iron sword, so I can fight that monster, whatever it is. I exited Minecraft after saving and went to planet Minecraft and asked if anyone else saw something like this. All I found was a post from a Mojang employee. I didn't have a screenshot, but this is what it read: "Dear player. If you are reading this, then you will be aware of a horrible thing that's happening. A polymorphic computer virus infected Minecraft. And it changed into a strange yellow blob. Please refrain from downloading it in the next week. Nobody knows what it will do when it gets to the player. " I thought to my self "What the heck is a polymorphic virus?". So, I went to google and searched it up. Then I realized that it correlated with the weird squid perfectly. I went into Appdata and clicked roaming. I clicked .Minecraft and something creepy happened. A file appeared called "v1rusdoNOTremove.dll". I didn't take "doNOTremove" seriously. I mean, it's a virus! So, I inched my mouse closer, and closer, and closer to delete. And right when I clicked on delete... All of my folders changed names. They changed to have blobs in their names. Yellow ones. They started going towards the center, eating the folders/drives' icons in the process. They combined to form 1 giant blob in the center. I heard an intensely-blowing fan noise from my computer tower. I put the back of my hand on the side of it to see if it was hot and wow! - I didn't do it because right before I did, I saw steam rising up from it... wait, steam? That can't be right. It has to be sm- No. NO. NO!!! This can't be happening. The computer is producing SMOKE. I quickly smell burning plastic and molten solder. The display starts glitching out in all sorts of colors, then starts glitching and goes black. I cried! My 15 thousand dollar computer GONE like that! Then I remembered that I have a soldering iron. I waited a day for it to cool down after unplugging it. When I opened the case, the motherboard was deformed! It got so hot it warped the motherboard! No wonder the case started bubbling. Anyway, the traces are fine, and it's still not touching the plastic computer case. But the fans are burned out, and the GPU and CPU got dislodged due to solder melting. I grabbed my soldering iron and repaired the damage. Now for the fans. I went to an online shop on my phone.... The first item's name was replaced by a yellow blob. It formed into a squid. And I clicked away before it started causing damage. I bought a new computer fan and inserted it in. Now to boot this thing up. I was shaking a lot. I did not want it to burn or anything. Or even worse, break my expensive monitor/keyboard! Or even worse, make our power go out! Then I remembered that this was going into a special outlet. So I was worry-free. When I plugged it in, it booted without warning. I didn't even put my hand near the power button? I thought it just shorted out, until.... the boot screen popped up. Instead of the windows 8 logo I usually get, it had words that read "Starting Win8". And the loading thing was a progress bar. This is not normal. I took images with my external screen recorder. The image is there. I know for a fact windows 8 doesn't look like that, as I was watching a livestream about computers and right when mine did that, they booted theirs up like 3 seconds later and their's was normal! And when the progress bar was full, it booted up to an odd screen. It was the Minecraft logo but with a giant red x on top of it. And then, the image faded. A new one faded into existence after it disappeared. It said "Say goodbye to your computer, (my name)". And at this point it fried all the ports but the ones I plugged my mouse and keyboard into, so no screenshot this time. Then, the message got replaced with "Just kidding!" and booted into normal windows 8. The planetminecraft post was gone, the blob was gone, and yeah. I was furious when I saw this. A MOJANG MEMBER PRANKED ME? I GOT SO MAD! Wait... that's not a Mojang member... It said "Or am I?" after this. Then I realized it wasn't all normal again. It started blaring the song Revenge on the speakers. I hated the phrase Creeper aw man enough already. It eventually blew out the speakers, and didn't even let me change the volume. Then my neighbors come to my house and say "Do you mind?". I tell them about it, and they realise that it's happening to them too. They saw the yellow blob in Minecraft too. Then, the next day, my computer was fried. It wouldn't boot, the hard disk drive made beeping noises, and the fans never fired up. I cried all day... then I realized... I still have warranty. So I got it fixed. But then... the blob came back. =The end= Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! If you want more, click here! Category:Minecraft Category:Medium Category:Pictures Category:Non-Cliched Category:Finished